


The Unlikely Omega

by RavenBird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Caring Alec Lightwood, Claiming Bites, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Knotting, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred, Smut, Teasing, it takes him a minute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: Magnus is a Omega but nobody knows it, not even Alec.Before Alec, Magnus never dated Alpha Men because he knew he’d be found out. There’s only so much he can hide after all but with his relationship with the Shadowhunter growing, Magnus knows he’s gonna have to confess his true gender soon.The question is, how will Alec take it?(Comments appreciated)





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus was a Omega, not that anybody knew that,he was too good at hiding it. Magnus had always despised his secondary gender, he hated that being an Omega labelled him as week, worthless and dependant. A toy for despicable Alpha’s. Of course things were different nowadays. Alpha’s and Beta’s respected Omegas and their rights, the few who didn’t were thought of as human scum. Rightfully so, in Magnus’s opinion but Magnus couldn’t forget the words thrown at him in the early days, the things done to him and how it all made him feel. How the treatment he’d received made him resent himself for being born an Omega.

Magnus decided pretty early on that he wouldn’t be an Omega, or at least not in public. So he learned how to hide, how to fake being a Beta. To do it, Magnus had to focus on three key points, his scent, his heats and his personality. In the old days his scent and heats were hard to cover up. His scent was apart of him and heats tended to happen every three months or so. Nothing could change this. Magnus did find away around the scent issue, by having Catarina and Ragnor scent him constantly, their own aromas covered his up, but there was no way around his heats. It was often the reason the three never stayed somewhere more than a year or so back then. The local Alphas would notice Magnus disappearing every 3 months for a week and get suspicious...and horny. Thankfully, his personality had never been an issue. Magnus was hardly the typical quiet, shy, reserved, meek, submissive Omega type. He’d always be loud, stubborn, strong willed, feisty and flash. Sure, he did have some Omega traits, like enjoying cooking, wanting to keep everywhere clean and being very caring to youngsters but with the rest of his personality, those traits weren’t noticed. 

Nowadays, in fact for the last two centuries, hiding had been easier. All thanks to Cat. She’d designed these pills, that were a lot like a woman’s contraceptive, for Magnus to take that suppressed his heats. The damn miracle pills were genius and Magnus felt blessed everytime he took one in the morning. As well as that, Saint Catarina had created an artificial Beta scent that Magnus then added to everything, his shampoo and conditioner, his body wash, his perfume, even the stuff he used when washing his clothes. Just so they’d always retain a wiff of his scent, fake it may be. 

Honestly Magnus wanted to present as an Alpha, he felt it suited him better. Especially with him being so powerful but of course he couldn’t, to pass as an Alpha he’d need to have a knot after all. Being a Beta wasn’t so bad and it wasn’t like it was unheard of for some Betas to be stronger than Alphas. No, it was unheard of for Omegas to be stronger than Alphas Magnus thought bitterly.

So yeah, hiding was easy now, except for a few, no one knew what he truly was. Not even Alexander and that was the problem. Throughout his life as a disguised Omega, Magnus had stayed well away from dating Alpha men knowing that the one other thing that could give him away was his slick. Regardless of being in heat or not, when an Omega lays with a male Alpha they will produce slick due to the hormones released from the Alphas. Only Omegas created slick and it had a very distinct scent that Magnus simply couldn’t cover up.

So he simply didn’t sleep with them, he rarely wanted to anyway but Alexander had broken down his walls and made him feel so much, The Warlock couldn’t block the Alpha even if he tried. But that led him to the problem of sex. In the beginning, it was fine, Alec was inexperienced and nervous and fine to let Magnus take the lead and it’d been wonderful. It stayed like that for a while but now Alec was more comfortable and sure of himself, the inner Alpha in him wanted to take over but Magnus couldn’t let him because then he’d find out. 

Magnus knew he was frustrating the Alpha by refusing him but he also knew that if Alec found out he was an Omega through sex it would undoubtedly lead to an argument. No, Magnus had to tell him face to face before anything could happen between them. And by Lilith was Magnus terrified by the prospect of anything happening and even more so, the conversation itself. In the end, it took another month from Magnus deciding to confess to actually calling his lover to join him for dinner and a talk. Magnus knew he'd been acting twitchy the last month and that Alec had picked up on it, he knew the young man would be fretting he'd done something wrong and that he'd been pacing his office trying to figure what it was so he could apologize. It was ironic how similar the two were, Magnus himself, had been going back and fouth trying to find the right words to explain his situation. He'd visited Cat Lilith knows how many times simply for encouragement. She was obviously supportive, as she was whenever Magnus decided to tell someone the truth. It was good for people to know in case he ever got in trouble, Omega trouble, she would say.

*****

When the knock at the door finally came, Magnus would be lying if he said his heart didn’t jump. This was it, he was actually going to tell Alec he was an Omega. In the hours leading up to tonight Magnus had been able to put it from his mind but now that he was ready, dressed in a dark red button up, Black skinny jeans and lots of jewellery and make up and his boyfriend waiting on the other side of the door he couldn’t pretend anymore. 

Magnus took a deep breath, muttering “you can do this” to himself before pulled open the door with a flourish.

Alec looked just as Magnus thought he would, handsome and like a deer caught in the headlights. Magnus internally cursed himself for making his Mat-boyfriend worry, he should’ve been clearer. Never the less Magnus smiled and stepped aside to let the other man in, drawing him in for a quick kiss. It did wonders for the Warlocks nerves.

“It’s lovely to have you home. You know you don’t have to knock” Magnus said teasingly. Alec chuckled but then shrugged, looking down a bit.

“I thought I should this time” ...and Magnus’s calm was gone, the mention of the “talk” they needed to have making him go rigid, not that Magnus let it show. 

He smiled “well what do you know, chivalry isn’t dead” Magnus stepped away towards the dining room when Alec caught his hand. He turned Magnus around and made the shorter man look at him, his eyes desperate.

“Magnus, please, about what you want to talk about. Have I done something? Because if I have, I swear it wasn’t intentional and-“ Magnus pressed his middle finger to the Shadowhunters lips, effectively silencing him. He took a hold of both the others hand and held them in his own. He held the others gaze before speaking. 

“Alexander, you have done nothing wrong, I swear it. I’m not mad or upset with you. What I want to speak with you about is actually to do with me but can we just have dinner first.” 

Alec took a moment to look at him and Magnus had no idea what he was searching for but he must of found it because his eyes softened, his body relaxed and he nodded. 

They proceeded to the dinner table where Alec gasped at the candle lit dinner laid out for the two of them. The food was all their favourite dishes from a local Chinese place they both liked. Ok, so maybe Magnus was trying to soften Alec up a bit.

“Wow, did I forget about an anniversary or something?” Alec asked jokingly looking at the food. Magnus laughed.

“No, unless you want to celebrate 7 and a bit months together” Magnus joked and laughed again when at Alec’s offended face. 

“He’ll no, we’re not a pair of teenage girls”

Dinner went over well, the both loved the food and had no problem keeping the conversation light. Alec told Magnus about the latest trouble Jace and Clary had gotten into and Magnus told Alec about a ridiculous client he’d had to deal with earlier in the day. It was lovely and it was made even better with even more loving laughs and looks the couple constantly shared. It made Magnus feel lighter, better about what he had to say, in fact he’d almost forgotten about it all together. Too busy enjoying himself with the man he loved. 

When they’d finished, Alec helped Magnus clear the table. It had become common place for the pair to clean up together due to not liking Magnus using his magic for every little task. Magnus couldn’t say he minded...anymore that is. When that was done, Magnus made martinis for he both of them and they headed out to the balcony and settled on the couch out there. As they sat there, the silence was odd, it was comfortable but tinged within a sense of anticipation. Like they both knew one of them had to break the silence but neither were in a hurry to do so. Eventually Magnus had to do it, there’s was no point putting it off any longer. He sighed and placed his glass on the side and turned to face his lover, Alec immediately copying him and giving Magnus his full attention. He secretly wished he didn’t. 

“So, you know there’s a lot about me that you don’t know” Magnus starts, not quiet looking at Alec.

“Yes and I told you that’s ok. I’m happy to wait until you feel comfortable with telling me anything.” 

“But you do want to know?” Magnus asked. Alec smiled a brilliant smile that was a tad cheeky. 

“Well obviously, I want to know everything there is to know about my boyfriend” he said and Magnus swore he felt his heart grow twice the size it already was. Alec was so pure and perfect. 

“Ok then, but before I tell you this, I need to make two things clear” Magnus knew he was drawing this out but he didn’t care. Alec nodded looking attentive. “First, it’s a secret that very few people know, I hide it from everyone not just you and have done for at least two centuries. And secondly, it will shock you, it might make you upset or angry with me but I need you to promise to let me explain everything” Magnus chanced a look at Alec and saw only concern, curiosity and kindness. 

“I promise but Magnus you must know by now, nothing about you could ever make me love you any less.” The Alpha was so sincere but Magnus chuckled bitterly regardless “he says that now” he thought.

Magnus opened and closed his mouth several times while Alec waited patiently for his boyfriend to find the right words. Finally, Magnus groaned “fuck it” he looked Alexander dead in the eyes.

“I’m not a Beta. I’m an Omega”

“...”

The silence that followed was deafening. Alec had sat up, ramrod straight and was gaping at him, Magnus might have found it amusing if it had been under different circumstances. The Alpha's eyes flickered between emotions that Magnus barely had time to read them, shock, confusion, anger, hurt and back again and Magnus felt himself flinch away from the anger. Of course, he knew Alec would respond this way at first, that didn't mean it hurt any less. He turned his body away from the other man, not wanting to hold eye contact any longer and faced the city and waited. He could see the mundanes going about their lives and felt jealous of them, it was all so easy for them. Eventually, Alec cleared his throat and Magnus chanced a look at him. The boy looked affronted as if Magnus was having him on, "if only" he thought. 

"If your an Omega, why can't I smell it, smell you?" Alec asked with a low voice that made Magnus shiver. This was the voice Alec used at the Institute when he wanted everyone to know who was in charge. Usually Magnus fount it hot but not right now. He sighed and flicked his wrist and conjured a bottle of the scent Catarina had created for him and held it out to Alec. 

"My scent is fake. I lace everything from my hair and body products to my air freshener with it. It covers my true scent." Magnus explained quietly. He watched as Alec uncapped the bottle and scent it. He eyebrows rose in shock and his beautiful eyes grew comically wide before he face reverted to one of indifference. A face Magnus hated. 

"I always wondered how your shampoo could smell so much like you," he said idly, handing the bottle back to the Warlock. "What about your heats, I've known you long enough you should have gone into heat at least twice by now," he said. Once again, Magnus flicked his wrist and this time the box of pills appeared. He was a bit more hesitant handing them over.

“These suppress my heats, I have to take one every day” Magnus explained as Alec took out a couple of pills to examine them. He was frowning, almost concerned looking. 

“Why would you take these Magnus?” He asked darkly. 

Magnus gulped, “they help me hide” he explained in a quiet voice. Alec exhaled loudly. 

“Is hiding who you are so important to you, that you’d risk your own health? Because that’s what you're doing, there’s no way these are safe.” 

“Alexander, I’ve been taking these pills for centuries, they’re fine as long as I take a month off from them each year” Magnus tried to soothe the Alpha, not that it seemed to work. 

“Your such a hypocrite! All that talk about how I needed to accept myself for being gay, you can’t even accept your own gender!” Alec yelled looking both betrayed, angered and shocked. Like he couldn’t understand why Magnus was making a big deal about it. 

“HOW DARE YOU!!!” Magnus roared shooting up from his seat. Magnus honestly couldn’t believe Alexander at this moment. He hadn’t given the Warlock a moment to explain his reasoning and it had him seeing red. 

“I don’t hide because I want to! I hide because I had to, back when Alphas would rape people like me just because they could, back when they would talk about me like I was an object without feelings or rights, back when they would look at me like I was Lesser and I couldn’t stand it!” 

Magnus took a deep breath, only just noticing he was crying. “Things May have changed but I can’t move past it...I thought maybe I could start too, by telling you but it was clearly the wrong choice” Magnus doesn’t look at Alec when he says that just stares over the balcony while his heart breaks.

Alec sat stunned at the Bet-no the Omega's outburst. Magnus had never gotten that angry with him before, in fact, Alec didn't think he'd ever heard the other raise his voice. Magnus 's words sunk in slowly, the things he'd endured at the hands of people like him made Alec sick to his stomach but what really got to him, what made all the negative emotions rear their ugly head was the other's last sentence "Telling you was the wrong choice". Magnus had trusted him, trusted him with something he clearly didn't tell a lot of people and Alec had blown up, just as Magnus had worried he would, just as Alec said he wouldn't and now he'd hurt his mate. The inner Alpha in him was throwing the biggest tantrum. All Alec wanted was to know his mate, know more about the amazing man that had captured his heart, it was a never-ending frustration when Magnus wouldn't open up and now he had and Alec had ruined it. He had to fix this. 

Alec rose slowly moving towards the balcony where Magnus stood. "Magnus...Magnus, I'm sorry.." his voice was laced with guilt and shame, increasing tenfold when the Warlock turned his head away from him, sniffling. 

"Magnus...Please look at me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry or said those things, I should've let you talk" Alec tried to plead, desperation seeping into his voice. Magnus still wasn't looking at him and it terrified Alec. It felt like a door was closing between them and it would stay closed if Alec didn't find a way to fix this. He looked at Magnus's hand, wanting to take it but scared of rejection. His hand hovered just above it before gently lacing their fingers, Magnus flinched but didn't pull away which Alec was beyond grateful for. It felt like a chance.

"Magnus..." his voice was nothing but a broken whisper, trying to think of the right words. "...it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how I feel about you, how I see you, how I'll treat you. I love you. I love you as a Beta, as an Omega, as an Omega pretending to be a Beta. Thank you for telling me, for trusting me and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I ruined it. But I love you, Magnus Bane. I love you for you, it has nothing to do with your secondary gender, it's not important but you are. I'll support you in anything and everything because you're the love of my life." 

Magnus breath caught in his throat. Alec sounded sincere and honest and Magnus was dying to look at him, to stare into those eyes that Magnus could read so well but he didn't. If he looked he'd fall into the Alpha's arms and never finish the conversation. 

"What about sex. You can't deny you want to be on top, want to be in control, want to claim me. What if I'm not ready for that?" Magnus asked quietly yet demandingly. Honestly, he probably could let Alexander top, it was just the intrusive thoughts that came with action that held him back. Alec was quiet, mentally cheering that Magnus speaking to him, flicking his eyes over to him every few seconds, and thought the other's words over carefully. 

"Your right, I do want that," Alec said gently. "I want to make love to you, I want to take care of you in your heats and I want to know what your true scent is. But I would never force you into any of those things because more than anything I want you happy. I want you to trust me and rely on me the way I do you. I want us to be equals and besides, it's not as though our sex is bad." Alec said jokingly at the end but turned serious "I'll wait, Magnus, I'll wait"

Magnus couldn't deny himself any longer, he flung himself into the others arms, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The words thank you and I love You repeated over and over like a prayer. Eventurally Magnus calmed enough to look at Alexander. 

"I'll try"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll try"

And Magnus was. It was a slow process, starting with the little things. A couple of days after the conversation Magnus stopped using products with the artificial scent, a week later, he stopped washing his comfy, "lounge around the loft" clothes with the scent as well. It was another week after that when he stopped using the fake scent altogether and it didn’t take long for his true scent to come through

Magnus remembered the day Alec came home and stopped in the doorway, seemingly stunned. Magnus had been worried until his boyfriend started smiling. Magnus was convinced Alexander’s smile could light up a room. The alpha had rushed over and kissed him passionately before burying his head in Magnus’s neck. It took the warlock an embarrassingly long moment to realise Alec was scenting him. 

“Your scent. I can smell your scent” he’d said. 

“The whole apartment smells like you, like me, like us” he’d said it like it was the most wonderful thing.

“Do you like it?” Was the stupid thing Magnus had said but he had no idea how to talk when Alec’s eyes shined like that. 

“Magnus, I love it. It’s like getting to know you all over again. You smell like burning fire, rain water and mint. It’s an unusual scent but it’s intoxicating and you. It’s perfect” 

After that it didn’t take long for others to notice too. Izzy and Clary has been surprised but supportive, Jace had been suspicious but a quick glare from his parabatia shut him up. Caterina had, of course, been delighted. The other Warlocks had different reactions. All of them were shocked, some were supportive, others angry and others simply indifferent. 

The angry ones, the ones that now felt comfortable attacking Magnus because he was an Omega, Magnus soon sorted out. That had been important, as much as Alec wanted to defend his lover, Magnus insisted he deal with it alone. To show his strength and Alec understood that. The rest of the Downworld was much the same and after another month most had moved on. 

In that month Magnus got used to his new relationship with Alec. He hadn’t realised how tense the secret was making him until after he’d told it. It was just nice to be able to curl up with the alpha and not worry about it. To wear his scent and know Alec wore his. To be able to rely on him more, to let him in and it be ok. He’d even started purring again, only around Alec that is, it been so long since he’d heard the noise that Magnus made himself jump the first time he let the small rumble slip. Alec had been ecstatic, trying over and over to make Magnus purr again. 

But now it was the big step. Coming off his heat pills. At first Magnus thought he could ignore this. Alec hadn’t been pushing him to stop and he wasn’t due to come off them for health reasons for ages. However, Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about how Alec had reacted to the pills the night Magnus had confessed. Angry and scared. Magnus didn’t want Alec to feel that way and knew the Alpha still did despite hiding it well. The Omega had caught him staring, no glaring at the little white box on more than one occasion.

It’s why two weeks ago he’d sat his boyfriend down to talk heats. It was another conversation he remembered vividly. 

“Alexander can you sit with me a moment” Magnus had asked hesitantly, instantly alerting Alec of something bothering the Omega. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec’s eyes roaming Magnus body looking for the problem. It made Magnus’s heart swell. 

“Nothing, I’ve just decided something and you need to know about it...” Magnus took a deep breath “I’m coming off my heat pills, permanently and I-I-want you to be my-my heat companion.” 

Alec had been stunned. Of course he was relieved because he hated Magnus taking the damn pills but he understood Magnus want for them. So he hadn’t pushed, Caterina assured him they were safe. 

“You not doing this because I don’t like them, are you? Because it’s your body and you decide what you do with it” Magnus had smiled with that

“Your right. It is my body and this is what I’ve decided”

“Ok, then what exactly do you want. Do want me to simply be with you, hold you or do you want sex and if so, do you want me to knot you. Do you want me to claim you” Alec couldn’t believe how lucky he was, that Magnus would actually let him be his heat partner and the last thing he wanted was to fuck it up by making assumptions.

“Alexander, you know me well enough to know I don’t do things by half’s. If we do this, I’m all in. I want everything if you want it too” Magnus was certain in choice, his steady voice and calm eyes showed that but he wouldn’t go forward with it, if Alec himself wasn’t comfortable with it. 

Alec smiled and kissed the back of Magnus’s hand “it would be my honour”

Magnus had come off the pills the next day and Alec had made arrangements to be able to leave the Institute for an entire week at any moment over the next month.

That conversation had lead to this moment, Magnus sitting on his king sized bed, well more like spread out on it, waiting for Alec to come home. He was sweating up a storm, his breath ragged and his body tense. Fuck, every year he went through this and every year he was surprised by how much of a bitch it was to be in heat. He’d already cum twice but his cock was rock hard and begging for attention. His mind was equally set on finding his body pleasure. It wasn’t over coming yet, the heat, Magnus had managed to change his sheets, grab water and food for the next couple of hours and text Alexander before collapsing in bed. Thinking of Alec made Magnus keen and arch his back, they made him want to use his toys while he waited for the Shadowhunter. What was taking so long?!?! It was the one thing different about this heat. He didn’t just want an Alpha, he wanted his Alpha, he wanted Alec and he was taking forever. 

Finally Magnus felt Alec enter his wards, heard the heavy footsteps of his love hurry towards their bedroom. When the door opened Alec looked wrecked. Like he’s run the whole way here, he probably had, and that didn’t cover the lust filled gaze the younger man was sending him. Magnus supposed he looked a delicious sight, naked, sweating, a finger up his ass (he hadn’t used toys but couldn’t keep from touching himself) and slick pouring from his hole. Alec looked like he wanted to ravish him. 

“How much longer are you gonna keep me waiting” Magnus whined looking both annoyed and pleading. Alec’s eyes went guilty. 

“I’m sorry my love, they wouldn’t let me leave. I swear one day I’m going to kill Jace” Alec said taking off his jacket, shoes and socks leaning against the bed frame. It was taking all the restraint Alec had not to pounce and take what was being offered. Just a bit longer.

“I’ll h-help you hide the bod-dy but can we talk-k about this lat-er” Magnus’s voice hitched as he spoke, pushing another finger in. Alec growled and sprung onto the bed, pulling Magnus’s hands away from himself and pinning them above his head but he didn’t do anything else, even with the fire roaring through his veins he paused. 

Looking deep into his lovers eyes, the heat hadn’t fully taken hold yet “last chance Magnus. Are you sure you want this?” 

Magnus smiled and nodded “I’ve never been so sure of something in my life” 

And the damn broke. 

Alec crashed his lips to Magnus’s eager to taste the warlock lips. Magnus moaned as the rough fabric of Alecs clothes rubbed against his sensitive skin. With his hands still being held, he snapped his fingers and suddenly Alec was nude too. And fuck was it glorious. 

Alec growled and tightened his grip on the warlock wrist looking at him “no more magic” he said in his “Alpha” voice. Magnus nodded feeling beyond turned on. Alec smiled.

Their body’s were perfectly lined up, fitted together like two puzzle pieces. Both of them were hard and the feel of their dicks sliding against each other was like nothing they’d ever felt. Even if they’d done this part before, it was different because Magnus was in heat. Because this meant more to them then casual sex. 

Alec moved one hand to hold both of Magnus’s wrist while the other moved to his cock setting an agonisingly slow pace that made the omega practically scream for release. Not only that Alec broke from Magnus’s lips to trail kisses down the others neck. He nipped and sucked harshly at the soft skin, paying special attention to his mates jugular. The vein pressed up against the skin showing the Alpha exactly where to target. This is where he’d bite Magnus. Where his neck and shoulder met.

Magnus was on fire. He was close to tears, it was just so much!!! The feeling of Alec on top of him but not being able to touch. Alec’s hand on his cock but moving so slow it was torture. Alec’s mouth on his neck, promising so much but never coming through. It was all too much. It felt so good. It wasn’t enough and too much at the same time. Pleasure and torture all at once. Tears actually did run down his face when he tried to push up against his Alpha only to held down even more. This wasn’t fair!!!

“Alec-c p-please!!! I need you to- oh god- I can’t t-take this. Please” Magnus cried as he struggled against the alpha, now completely gone and very desperate. 

Alec pulled away from his lovers neck to look at him. Magnus’s distresses voice catching him off guard. The omegas body was taunt and sweat soaked. His eyes glazed over with desperate want. He’d meant to make Magnus feel good, he knew Omegas were sensitive in heat and wanted to make the most of it but it seemed they were too sensitive. Note to self, don’t tease your mate when their in heat. 

“Sshhh baby, your alright, I’ve got you. I’m sorry for teasing, I’ll make you feel good now ok” Alec gently cooed as he brought Magnus’s arms down and around his neck. Magnus whimpered but responded eagerly to the kiss.

Alec kept kissing him as he put his hand lower until his finger was pressing against Magnus’s entrance. His finger slipped in easily thanks to the slick but damn the warlock was tight. It didn’t seem to matter that Magnus had been fingering himself. 

“Fuck Magnus your perfect” Alec grunted and sped up his movements. Magnus was in heaven or was it hell. It felt so good but he still needed more. More, the word fell from Magnus’s lips like a prayer. Alec added another finger and then another. The stretch was delicious, the burn included. His body was made for this, he could handle it. 

“Now Alexander-need you now. All of you” he begged arching up off the bed again. Alec growled as he pulled his fingers out making the other whine at the sudden emptiness. He quickly grabbed Magnus’s legs pushed them over his shoulders so the Omega was practically bent in half. He used the slick on his hand to lube his dick then pushed in, in one steady but solid movement.

Magnus howled at the intrusion, clawing at his lovers back. It didn’t hurt it was amazing. It just didn’t seem to stop, inch after inch pushing in, Magnus was sure he would burst. What a way to go that would be. The feeling of fullness was indescribable. It was perfect. 

“You can move” 

Alec started out slow, wanting to be kind, but he couldn’t keep it long. Being inside Magnus was single best experience of Alec’s mortal life and soon he was pounding into his boyfriend ass. The head board banged loudly against the wall. Mine, mine, mine, Alec kept chanting the same word over and over as he took his lover. Showering him in kisses as he rocked their bodies together. Magnus’s legs had slipped from Alec’s shoulders to around his waist. He used his ankles to dig into the others back to push him further in. 

Quickly, Alec’s knot started to swell, the sudden ache sending a shock of panic through Magnus otherwise heat frazzled mind. Instantly he tried to pull away from Alec. 

“No, please! Let me go, not yet. I’m not ready. No!” Alec was fast to react cradling the omega and holding him still. This was normal, even though Omegas are built for this and even with all the prep the initial swell of a knot always hurt. 

“Shhh Magnus. I know it hurts but it’s only for a moment then it’ll be good, so good. Just keep still. I’m right here with you” 

He kissed his lover and moved one hand to his cock stroking quickly trying to distract the other. It worked, Magnus went limp in his arms as his knot grew even bigger while he kept rocking them. Alec was deliberately missing Magnus prostate wanting to save it for the end. Magnus moaned like a whore as Alec kept filling him, the burn turned to pleasure. It was miracle he hadn’t come but by Lilith was he close. 

“Please Alec I'm so close!” Alec moaned the same, his knot was big enough it almost wouldn’t go back in. His balls were so heavy, slapping against Magnus bum. He knew he was ready. He leaned down right next to Magnus ear. 

“I’m gonna claim you now” he whispered hotly into the others ear. Magnus shivered with want. 

“Do it” Alec smirked and slammed into Magnus’s prostate and bit his neck at the same time .

Magnus’s vision whited out as he came. A silent scream fell from his mouth as his senses were assaulted. The sudden force on his sweet spot, the sharpness of the bite, the connection it forged and Alec cumming inside him. He could feel his lovers dick pulsing inside of him as jet after jet spilled into him. 

Eventually it stopped but they were still tied together for a while. Magnus breathed deeply as his senses came back to him for now. Alec was lying on top of him panting and licking over his claiming bite. Magnus smiled. He was claimed, he was Alec’s and Alec was his. Finally. He waved his hand to clean them up, the stickiness already becoming uncomfortable. It made Alec growl weakly, obviously not wanting Magnus to use magic still but oh well. They stayed like that, just holding each other until Alec’s knot went down. Magnus whimpered with over sensitivity as the Alpha pulled out and again when he made to get up. Surely Alec wasn’t leaving.

Alec smiled at his omega, the bite standing out, and signalled for him to wait. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a rag and bowl of hot water. He sat on bed and dragged the warm wet rag across his lovers skin. Magnus purred happily, turning to face Alec. 

“I wanted to do this properly” Alec said and Magnus smiled sheepishly. 

Alec continued until he’d cleaned every inch of Magnus’s skin and the gently buffed him dry. Once that was done he scooted over the bed and pulled Magnus up to sit by him, wrapping his arms around him. He handed the warlock water and a chocolate bar, knowing Magnus needed to keep his sugar levels up. Magnus ate and drank in silence, enjoying the domestic moment. When he was done Alec put everything to the side and settled them back down again.

“How do you feel? Badly sore” he asked quietly. 

“I’m sore as hell but I wouldn’t have it any other way” Magnus joked, he eyes bright and happy. 

“How do you feel about the bond” Alec asked stroking over the bite mark he’d left. 

“I can feel it but it’s not settled. It’s like adjusting to magic again, it’s powerful but erratic it needs to be refined through practise” Magnus waggled his eye brows at Alec’s as he said practise making the other snort at his antics. 

“How about you, how do you feel?” Magnus asked. 

“I feel blessed Magnus. I never thought I get to have this and I do. I get to have you, completely and it’s the best feeling Magnus. Nothing could compare” Alec was smiling in a way his face should of spilt open. Magnus smiled, Alec wasn’t the only one who was blessed. 

“I feel the same. I never thought I could be with an alpha..until you came along. You’ve stolen my heart and I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d want to share this with.” 

They leaned in and kissed. It wasnt firey like before but it was just as powerful. Soon Magnus felt the heat setting in again and he smirked. He straddled Alec and whispered into his neck. 

“My turn” he eyed his favourite rune as he said it.


End file.
